Tillay et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,019 shows a drop marker currently in use which includes a trapezoidal base member and a streamer strip of flexible material folded to and fro in a flat condition against the base member prior to ejection from an aircraft, as by use of the dispenser of Tillay et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,826. Upon ejection, the streamer is initially pulled by the relative air velocity over the base, but the weight of the base member causes it to move downwardly ahead of the streamer. When the base member reaches the ground, in crops of relatively low height, the streamer tends to float downwind to produce an elongated, normally visible strip. While very effective for marking fields having crops of relatively low height, these drop markers, weighted at one end, are not as effective in marking taller crops, such as corn, hops, pole beans or cotton, nor are they as effective in marking orchards or forests. The heavy base member tends to fall through the crop or trees, pulling the flexible streamer down with it. This has resulted in the use of longer streamers, often highly colored, as of fluorescent red, in an attempt to maintain visibility of the streamer on the ground or in the crop area, but without satisfactory results.